The present invention relates to the delivery of migraine headache drugs through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing migraine headache drugs that are used in inhalation therapy.
There are a number of compositions currently marketed for the treatment of migraine headaches. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such anti-migraine compositions are lidocaine, verapamil, diltiazem, isometheptene, rizatriptan, zolmitriptan, sumitriptan, frovatriptan, naratriptan, and lisuride.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for migraine headache drugs that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the delivery of migraine headache drugs through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing migraine headache drugs that are used in inhalation therapy.
In a composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug.
Typically, the migraine headache drug is not ergotamine tartrate or an ergotamine derivative.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of migraine headache drug degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of migraine headache drug degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of migraine headache drug degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.2.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing a migraine headache drug to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In another composition aspect of the present invention, a dose form of a migraine headache drug is provided for the treatment of migraine, wherein the dose form comprises less than the typical oral dose of the drug. Preferably, the dose form comprises less than 80 percent by weight of the typical oral dose of the drug. More preferably, the dose form comprises less than 60 percent, 40 percent, or 20 percent by weight of the typical oral dose of the drug.
Typically, the dose form further comprises less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the dose form further comprises less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the dose form further comprises less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, or 10 percent by weight of water.
Typically, the dose form further comprises less than 90 percent by weight of a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient. Preferably, the dose form further comprises less than 80 percent by weight of a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient. More preferably, the dose form comprises less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, or 10 percent by weight of a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient.
In a method aspect of the present invention, a migraine headache drug is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug, to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug.
Typically, the condensation aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of migraine headache drug degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of migraine headache drug degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of migraine headache drug degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.2.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 1 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhalable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhalable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of a migraine headache drug in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
Typically, less than 80 percent by weight of typical oral dose of a migraine headache drug is inhaled in any 2 hour period. Preferably, less than 60 percent by weight of a typical oral dose of a migraine headache drug is inhaled in any 2 hour period. More preferably, less than 40 percent or 20 percent of a typical oral dose of a migraine headache drug is inhaled in any 2 hour period.
In another method aspect of the present invention, a method of treating migraine is provided which comprises administering a dose of a migraine headache drug to a mammal that is less than the typical oral dose. Preferably, less than 80 percent by weight of the typical oral dose of a migraine drug is administered to the mammal in any 2 hour period. More preferably, less than 60 percent, 40 percent or 20 percent of the typical dose of a migraine drug is administered to the mammal in any 2 hour period.
In a kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering a migraine headache drug through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug; and, b) a device that forms a migraine headache drug aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the migraine headache drug composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.
Typically, the kit comprises less than the typical oral dose of a migraine headache drug. Preferably, the kit comprises less than 80 percent by weight of the typical dose of a migraine headache drug. More preferably, the kit comprises less than 60 percent, 40 percent, or 20 percent by weight of a migraine headache drug.